Coming Home
by Mien84
Summary: What if there was more to Derek being absent, Addison sleeping with Mark and the divorce. What if a big drama caused all this to happend. And what happens when after 6 years they get the chance to be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I've been watching season 2 and 3 of Grey's again which made me totally ship Addek again :P So here's a little different Addek story taking place in the present :) Hope you like it and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The doctors of Oceanside Wellness were sitting in the kitchen when Dell walked in from the lobby.

„Addison?"

Addison looked up from her green drink that was supposed to give her new energy after a long night of surgery.

"What is it?"

Dell hesitated.

"There's a girl outside who wants to see you."

"But I don't have a patient scheduled right now."

Addison frowned.

"She's not a patient."

"Then what Dell? I'm not in the mood to play games here. Just spill it out."

"She says...she says that she's your daughter."

Naomi gasped and looked over to Addison. She could see all the color drain from her face.

Sam dropped his fork into the salad.

"What sick joke is that?"

"I told her Addison didn't have a daughter." Dell explained.

"She seemed shocked about that though."

Addison lifted her head and the others could see tears pooling in her eyes.

"How old is she?"

Dell shrugged.

"She didn't tell but I would say about 16."

Addison grabbed the table tighter.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Addie.."

Naomi tried to grab her friends hand but Addison pulled away.

"Addie don't do this to yourself."

Dell looked from Naomi to Addison a confused expression forming around his eyes.

"She said her name was Lilian."

Addison put her hands in front of her mouth. They were shaking and Addison felt how her chest tightened and her breathing got labored.

"No." She exhaled.

"Oh my God." Naomi and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"But that can't be." Naomi shook her head in disbelief.

Addison stood up in a daze and walked out of the kitchen in direction of the lobby.

Dell stood in the door frame undecided what to do when Naomi rushed past him following Addison.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Cooper looked at the others.

XxX

_Addison was done in the hospital for the day and was exhausted. All she wanted to do now was to go home to her husband and daughter. On her way out of the main entrance she ran into Derek who was just leaving an elevator._

"_Derek?"_

_Derek walked toward her put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Hey."_

"_Derek, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at home this afternoon to look after Lily."_

_He nodded._

"_I know. But I got paged and Lily wanted to go over to Susanne anyways so I brought her over on my way here."_

"_So we're here with two cars again?" Addison chuckled. "The poor planet."_

_Derek placed his arm around her waist and moved in for a deep kiss._

"_What do you think about picking up our little girl and I get home and start preparing dinner?"_

"_Sounds good." She pecked his lips. "Let's get going."_

_A few minutes later Addison knocked on the door of Susanne's house. Mrs Filler opened the door and frowned at her._

"_Mrs Shepherd."_

"_Good evening Mrs Filler. I'm here to pick up Lily. Is she ready?"_

"_Oh, she already left half an hour ago. She told us you were probably home by then."_

"_Yeah, we were a little late today." Addison felt her heart sink, she didn't like her 10 year old to walk the streets alone even if it was just 5 minutes away._

_She was pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang in her pocket. She took it out and opened it._

"_Hey Addie.."_

_Derek's voice came from the other end._

"_Are you up for spaghetti or pizza?"_

_Addison smiled at herself. Those were the only two things Derek was capable of cooking._

"_Why don't you ask Lily?" Addison answered._

"_Okay, can you hand the phone to her?"_

_Addison frowned and her pulse quickened._

"_What do mean? She's with you?"_

_There was silence on the other end._

"_No. You are at the Filler's house to pick her up."_

_Addison felt her knees go weak._

"_Derek. She left here half an hour ago. You sure she's not there?"_

"_Addie...I'm the only one here."_

"_Oh god...."_

_On the other end Addison heard a loud clutter when the plates Derek was about to put on the table slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor._

"_I'm calling the police, Addie. Stay were you are."_

_Addison slummed down on the front porch and could only think one thing._

_This was a nightmare._

XxX

Addison arrived in the lobby and looked at a girl standing near the counter. She had middle long bright brown hair and when she turned around and looked at Addison, Addison could see the bluest eyes ever. The eyes she saw every night in her dreams.

"Lily?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

The tears were now streaming down her face.

"Mum?"

The girl moved closer now and Addison could see that her wonderful blue eyes were full of tears as well.

Addison opened her arms and Lily let herself fall into them.

"I missed you, baby."  
Addison tightened her arms around her daughter. A daughter she thought she would never see again.

A few minutes later Addison, Naomi and Lily were sitting in the kitchen in silence. Lily hadn't really sad anything yet. But Addison new she had to give her time. They hadn't seen each other in 6 years. She had to know what had happened in all those years but she knew she mustn't push her to talk about it. Addison felt like never leaving her daughter's side again but there was something she had to do.

She looked at Naomi.

"I'll be right back."

And walked into her office.

Addison took the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

Derek's voice answered.

"Derek? It's me."

"Addie?"

"Derek, she's alive. She's here."

"What?"

Addison could here in his voice that he had a faint idea of whom she was talking about. But he needed confirmation.

"Lily. Derek she's here."

Silence on the other end.

"Derek? Are you still there?"

"Yeah...but...oh my god....but.....we thought she was..."

"I know."

Addison interrupted him.

"I'm taking the next flight to L.A., Addie."

And with this he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like this little different take on Addison and Derek. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Addison took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen where Lily and Naomi still sat in silence.

Naomi smiled at Addison.

"I have patients to see. Guess I leave you two alone for a while."

Naomi only turned around again to have a look at Addison and Lily. She couldn't believe this. After all Addie and Derek went through no one would have thought to see Lily again.

Addison stroked over Lily's back.

"Come one. Let's go into my office."

In Addison's office she sat down in one corner of the couch and gestured for Lily to sit down on the other side. Lily sat down shyly.

"It's weird isn't it?" Addison gave a small smile.

Lily looked up from her hands and directly into Addison's eyes.

Addison felt goosebumps run over her skin. She could see so many emotions in her daughter's eyes that she just wanted to move closer and hold her forever.

"Where's Dad?"

This question hit Addison unprepared.

"We...we're not together anymore." She stuttered. "But he's on his way here. I called him." Addison tried to save the moment.

Lily moved her gaze back to her hands in her lap.

"A lot happened."

Addison nodded unable to speak. How could the first she had to tell her daughter be that her parents are divorced. This wasn't how their new life together should have started.

She took a deep breath.

"I think we should go home."

"Home?" Lily asked.

"I haven't used that word in a long time."

Addison swallowed back tears.

"Where have you lived all the time?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears again and she shook her head slightly.

"Can we just go?"

She asked without looking up.

Addison felt her heart clenching at the sight of her daughter. What had happened to her in those six years?

"Okay." She whispered and held out her hand for Lily to take it.

"Come."

Finally, Lily lifted her head and took her mother's hand.

Together they left the practice

XxX

In Seattle, Derek was sitting in front of the computer doing some research for his upcoming surgery. After the call from Addison he was unable to move an inch.

Mark walked in and looked at his friend.

"Hey man, you look like you saw a ghost."

He smiled and slapped Derek on the shoulder.

Derek turned towards him.

"She's alive." He whispered.

Mark looked at him confused.

"Who?"

Derek looked up at him.

"Lily."

Mark slummed down on the chair across from Derek.

"What? How do you know?"

"Addie called a few minutes ago. Lily is in LA with her."

Mark gasped unable to close his mouth.

"Oh god."

In the next moment, Derek jumped up from his chair.

"I gotta go. I'm flying to LA. I need to see her."

"Sure."

Derek was almost out of the room when he yelled.

"Tell Meredith and Richard I'll call them later."

"But...." Mark was about to asked but Derek had already run out of the room and was now turning the next corner in the hallway.

"But Meredith doesn't even know your daughter ever existed."

He mumbled to himself.

XxX

Addison had ordered some Pizza for them but both weren't really hungry and the Pizza carton lay on the table barely touched. They still hadn't talked much. The situation was just too surreal and Addison was afraid she could trigger some trauma when asking the wrong question. She really needed to talk to Violet tomorrow and ask for advice. Addison leaned back in the armchair and looked at Lily who had been falling asleep on he couch. She felt so helpless and just hoped Derek would be here soon. Addison stood up and took a blanket from the hallway closet. She spread it over her daughter and tucked a strand of hair behind Lily's ear before she kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Lily."

XxX

"_Mr and Mrs Shepherd your daughter has been missing for 6 month now. We searched the whole city, even the whole county. There's nothing more we can do here."_

_Addison sat in her living room on the couch with Derek next to her, kneading her hand in his. She looked at the picture of her daughter sitting on the mantelpiece. It was taken a week before Lily vanished. Addison felt the tears running down her cheeks how it happened every day now, while Derek was yelling at the police men._

"_What are you trying to tell us? That we should just give up looking for our daughter? That we should just forget her? It is your job to find her, dammit!"_

_He jumped up with such a force that it made Addison flinch._

_Derek ran his hands through his hair in desperation._

"_I'm sorry, but we did all we could." The police man tried to justify his words._

_Derek slummed back next to Addison the words ringing in his ears. The exact same words he had spoken so often after loosing a patient and telling the family._

_But had they done enough? Would it ever be enough?_

XxX

Addison was woken by the door bell and jerked up from the armchair she had fallen asleep in. She remembered bringing Lily upstairs into the guest room and trying to get some sleep herself. After an hour of staring onto the ceiling in her bedroom she had decided to go back downstairs and occupy her mind with something else than thoughts of the last 7 years.

Addison went to the front door and opened it still sleepy and stiff from the uncomfortable position the armchair had forced her in.

All the sleep was taken off her body when she saw who was now standing in front of her.

"Derek."

Addison whispered, her voice hoarse from the sleep.

"Hey, Addie."

Derek took a step forward and brought his arms around her.

They held each other for a while before Addison pulled apart and led her ex- husband into her new home.

They sat down on the couch next to each other, Derek turning to the side to face Addison.

"It's really her?"

Addison nodded.

"You think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. She's beautiful, Derek."

Addison looked at him and only now did she see the red circles around his eyes and again tears were starting to pool in the same blue eyes their daughter had.

"Derek? Are you alright?"

Derek nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. This is just..."

"A lot." Addison finished his sentence.

"Where's she now?"

Addison pointed to the stairs.

"Sleeping upstairs. She was exhausted."

"Did you talk to her?"

Addison shook her head and stared at her hands.

"No. Not really. She's different."  
"What do you mean?"

Addison looked up at him, a single tear running down her right cheek.

"6 years Derek. 6 years we don't know anything about."

Derek moved closer and wiped away Addison's tear with the thumb of his left hand. His right hand took hers and squeezed it tight.

"Everything will be alright now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad you enjoy reading. Here's the next chapter, which I really love btw ;) Hope you do too and leave me your opinion. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Lily woke up the next morning she didn't know where she was. But after a while she remembered what had happened the day before. She found her mother again. Her family. It still felt strange to her. They were strangers now.

Lily yawned and got up. She found a bathrobe on the chair which hadn't been there the night before. She could just imagine how her mum had stood in her room and watched her sleep. Lily remembered how Addison always sneaked into her room when she thought her daughter had already drifted off into the dream world and watched her sleep. Before she had left the room she had always kissed Lily on the forehead.

Lily smiled at the memory and put the robe over her pajamas. She opened the door a little and could hear voices downstairs. Two voices.

"Dad." She whispered.

"_It's time to go home, Lily."_

"_Please dad. One more push."_

_Derek smiled at his daughter and gave her another push. He loved to spend the Sundays in the park and Lily always spend the whole time on the swing. He and Addison took turns to push her but Lily had secretly told him that he was the better one and her mum was always too careful. Addison put together the pick nick blanket and made her way to the car. Derek stopped the swing and held out his hand. Lily took it and together the both of them followed Addison to the car._

_Addison and Derek were sitting in the front and Addison looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror. Lily's eyes were closed and Addison smiled at the picture. Derek took her hand and smiled at her when both heard their daughter mumble from the backseat._

"_Can we get ice cream?"_

When Derek saw his daughter coming down the stairs he had to put down his coffee mug otherwise it would have slipped out of his hand. He couldn't believe it. She was grown up. The picture of her that he still kept in his wallet was out of age, the same with the picture he had locked in his mind all those years. He felt his heart racing. The excitement from yesterday had doubled now that she stood in front of him.

Derek looked at Addison who nodded encouragingly at him. He stood up and made his way over to Lily who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Derek stood right in front of his daughter and pushed a strand of hair out of her face before he opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

Lily could feel her dad's body shaking when he wouldn't let go off her again. Her own eyes were filling with tears when she asked.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Derek cleared his throat and wiped away the tears running down his face.

"Sure. It's just..."

He was out of words to explain what was happening to him right at this moment.

Lily pulled out of the hug and stood at arm length to Derek. He still had his hands on her upper arms.

Lily looked at him and nodded.

"I know."

Addison had stood back to give Derek some time alone with Lily, now she moved closer.

"Did you sleep well?"

Lily gave her mother a smile.

"Yeah, it was a tiring day yesterday."

Derek had his hand on Lily's shoulder and let her to the kitchenette while Addison took a third mug from the counter.

"Do you want...?"

She stopped, realizing that she had no idea anymore what her daughter liked.

"Do you drink coffee?" Addison frowned.

Lily shook her head.

"Eww, no. Orange juice would be just fine."

Addison and Derek smiled at each other. Orange juice was what Lily had always wanted for breakfast. Addison felt a weight lifted from her chest. So maybe, it wasn't all that different after all.

XxX

After breakfast and getting dressed Derek and Addison sat down on the deck while Lily was taking a shower and getting ready.

They sat across from each other only divided by the table. They had been divorced for some time and were now brought back together. Insecurity spread over the table like a cloud.

"What are we going to do now, Addie?"

Derek looked at his former wife and kneaded his fingers.

Addison's gaze went over the ocean. She stayed silent, though the mentioning of her nickname made her heart jump.

Derek bent over the table and took her hand into his. This made Addison turn her head and look at him. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I don't know. She needs both of us though."

Derek nodded.

"I know."

"What about Meredith?"

"I don't know."

"Did you tell her what happened all those years ago?"

Derek shook his head.

"No, I...I just couldn't."

Addison could see the pain in his eyes and understood. Talking about it had been too painful for both of them. The main reason they fell apart. They didn't talk anymore.

A moment later Lily walked out of the house towards her parents. Only now did Derek notice that the sparkle in her eyes that he always loved so much was gone. Her beautiful big blue eyes looked dim and tired.

Lily walked closer and sat down on the side of the table between her parents. Her shoulders slummed down and to Addison she looked like the ten year old again.

Lily looked at the sea, her eyes emotionless.

"I know you want to know what happened."

Addison took her daughter's hand.

"You don't have to talk about that just now. There's enough time."

Lily nodded and Addison saw the relief written all over her face.

"How's uncle Archer?"

Addison frowned.

"He's fine. Probably somewhere across the globe again."

Lily turned to her dad.

"You saved his life."

Derek gave her a surprised look.

"How do you...?"

Lily stood up and went inside only to come back with a magazine in her hands. She put it on the table and opened it on page 3.

Addison recognized a medical journal she herself had read in med school. Derek moved the magazine so that he could see the article. It was the story about how one of the best neurosurgeons saved one of the best neurologists. The story about Archer and him that Richard Webber published to bring his hospital back up on the national list.

"That's how I found you."

Lily whispered.

"Oh my god." Was all Derek could say.

Addison however was unable to form a word at all and stood up to pull her daughter into a hug. And the first thought that came to her was to call Richard and thank him for playing fate.

Derek closed the magazine and leaned back in his chair a big smile on his face.

"This is incredible."

Addison nodded letting go off Lily.

"It is. Unbelievable."

Lily frowned at her parents who were both on the verge to start laughing.

Addison sat back down on her chair.

"Usually those articles are not published with names in them. We are so lucky you read this."

"Oh, yeah. I understand."

Derek's gaze fell on the front page of the magazine were a sticker read the name and address of the person who had subscribed to it. It was a familiar name.

"Hey, how did you get this from Dr. Henderson?"

Addison looked up at him. She remembered that Dr. Henderson was the anesthesiologist they worked with back in New York. He and his wife had been over at their house for dinner several times. Addison checked the sticker and then looked from Derek to Lily.

Lily jumped up from her chair panic written all over her face. She walked to the stairs which let down to the beach and stopped.

"Because they took me."

She whispered before running down the beach.

Addison had jumped up almost at the same time and was about to run down the stairs to follow Lily when Derek grabbed her waist and turned her around.

Tears were pooling in Addison's eyes when Derek pressed her to his chest.

"Give her time. We won't loose her again."

Addison nodded and cried into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

After a moment of standing there Addison pulled out of Derek's hug and took a deep breath. She turned to the direction Lily had run and saw her sitting in the distance. She let out a relieved breath and turned back to Derek.

"We should call the police."

Addison was on her way inside to get the phone.

Derek followed her unsure what to do.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He finally asked.

Addison frowned at his question.

"What do you mean? Our daughter was taken away from us years ago and now we finally know who did it. They need to be punished for this."

Derek nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"But?" Addison still new her ex- husband quite well.

"It's just....Lily would have to go through all of this again. I'm not sure she can handle it."

Addison let her hand with the phone fall to her side. She hadn't thought of this.

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Let's go and get her in here." Derek gave Addison a grateful look and Addison remembered the bond Derek and Lily used to have. They always understood each other without words.

Together they walked down to the beach and sat down on each side of their daughter.

Amy hugged her legs and had her head placed on her knees.

"They pretended I was their daughter." She whispered.

"It was so weird at first. They brought me to school and said my name was Lily Henderson. I was too scared to say anything."

Addison moved closer to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Did they threaten you? Or harm you in any way?"

Derek looked at her swallowing back tears.

Amy shook her head.

"I can't really remember the first years. At some point I just stayed with them. It was like I stopped thinking."

Addison could feel Lily shiver under her touch.

"Hey, let's go inside."

Lily nodded and Derek held out his hand to pull her up.

Back inside, they sat down in the living room area and Addison got them some tea.

Noone really knew what to say and it was quiet for a moment. In her head Addison contemplated how to address the issue. She didn't want to hurt Lily or scare her away but she also knew that only a professional could help her to deal with the last six years.

"Lily?.....I...I would like you to talk to a friend of mine. She's a therapist and I think it would be good for you to talk to her."

"You want me to talk to a shrink?" Lily said in a weak voice.

Derek who sat next to Lily grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You had some rough years. It would help you to talk about what happened."

Lily nodded.

"Okay."

Addison was a little relieved though she didn't know if Lily understood their reasoning or just wanted to please her parents.

XxX

When they went to bed this day Addison slept in her bedroom while Derek stayed on the couch in the living room.

Addison tossed and turned for hours and finally decided to go downstairs and get a class of water. When she walked down the stairs she could see the room illuminated. Derek sat at the counter with a mug standing in front of him, his head buried in his hands.

"Hey." Addison whispered.

Derek turned and she could see that he had been crying.

"Aww." Addison put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you turn into a softy?"

"We have her back." Derek looked at her.

Addison nodded and sat down next to him.

"Honey milk?" She asked pointing at the mug.

Derek nodded.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me either."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Derek?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you....would you come upstairs with me?"

Derek gave her a tired look and nodded.

He stood up and pulled Addison off her chair.

Addison wasn't prepared for this and landed in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking into Derek's eyes.

Derek looked back at her and he remembered all those times they had stood like this. He remembered her blue eyes that could always catch his and wouldn't let him go.

He pulled Addison closer and pressed his hand on the small of her back. Their faces moved closer until Addison could feel his breath on her lips. Their lips touched softly and Addison closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. Derek pressed her closer and put his other hand on the back of her head to steady them. The first soft touch of their lips turned into a passionate kiss and Derek's right hand wandered under Addison shirt. He could feel the heat rising in his body when he felt her warm skin. Derek's hand moved over her side and to her stomach. Their lips were still connected and he heard Addison moan into his mouth. He moved his hand over her stomach and up to her breasts. Addison felt her knees go weak. Derek moved them over to the couch, lay Addison down and moved on top of her. He pushed away her hair and started kissing her neck. Addison's breathing was heavy and she could see the same longing she felt in Derek's eyes. Derek looked at her questioning and Addison gave a weak nod.

"What about Meredith?" She exhaled.

Derek moved his hand under her shirt again.

"She's not family."

This was enough for both of them to surrender to their feelings.

XxX

The next day, Lily had an appointment with Violet. She walked into her office while Derek and Addison stayed in the kitchen. Both were very nervous what Violet would find out.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi."

"I want you to know that I'm not here to force you to say something. I will just ask you some questions that might help you to remember what happened the first years."

Lily nodded before she said:

"That's not really necessary."

Violet frowned.

"Your parents said you can't remember what happened to you in the first years. Don't you want to remember?"

"I...I couldn't tell them."

Lily kneaded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"I didn't want to hurt them."

Violet sat down next to Lily and took her hands.

Lily looked up at her and Violet was taken aback by all the pain visible in her eyes.

Lily pulled up her sleeves and Violet could see dark scars around her wrists.

"They kept me in their basement."

Outside of Violet's office, Addison excused herself from the kitchen and walked into her office. She carefully closed the door and walked over to her desk.

Addison took a deep breath and took the phone. Her heart began to hammer against her chest when she dialed the once so familiar number.

"Kevin? I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't forgotten about this. Really. I was too busy with work that my creativity left completely. You wanna throw stones? Go ahead. But please read the new chapter first and leave me a review :)

* * *

_Lily woke up in the dark. It smelled rotten and dusty. She could feel her back pressing against a chair and tried to lift her hands. Her arms were heavy and she felt a stabbing pain in her wrists. After a moment she heard the screeching of an opening door and saw the light making its way into the dark room. Lily could see the silhouettes of the stairs and some furniture in the dark from the corner of her eyes. Where was she?_

_The last thing that she remembered was leaving the house of her friend. What had happened to her?_

_A person made their way down the stairs and came to a stop in front of her. She looked up and saw a familiar face. Dr. Henderson. She remembered when her parents had introduces him to her on a fund raiser in the hospital a while back. He and his wife had been to a few dinners at the Shepherd's house and were always really nice to her. And now it hit Amy and she remembered. Outside of Susanne's house a car stopped and Mrs. Henderson's head popped out of the car. She told Lily that her Mum had called her to pick her up and bring her home. Lily trusted her. Now she knew that it had been a mistake._

Lily turned to Violet.

"That's how everything started."

Violet swallowed, realizing that this young girl had been through more than everyone in the practice expected. She'd been in a nightmare for the last 6 years.

Violet took Lily's hand but she pulled it away.

Tears were running down her cheeks but in her eyes Violet couldn't see any emotions. They were dead; and that was what scared Violet the most.

XxX

Kevin made his way to the 5th floor of the building. He hadn't been in contact with Addison since they broke up and the call from her surprised him. But on the other hand he heard something in her voice which made shivers going down his spine. Something bad had happened.

When he stepped out of the elevator Dell was pointing to the back of the practice. Kevin walked to Addison's office where he saw her sitting on the couch with a guy next to her.

He knocked on the frame of the open door.

Addison heard a knock and looked up.

She saw Kevin standing in the door and stood up.

"Kevin."

"Hey, Addison. How have you been?"

Addison gave a slight nod.

"Okay."

"Is everything alright?"

Kevin's concern was audible in his voice when he looked over to Derek.

Addison followed his gaze.

"This is Derek, my ex husband." She explained.

"Oh." Kevin said.

He remembered the night in Addison's living room when she told him about the cheating. So this was the guy.

Derek stood up.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Kevin looked back at Addison.

"So why do you need me here?"

Addison swallowed hard.

"We have a daughter."

She started to explain only to be interrupted by Kevin's questioning look.

"She was abducted 6 years ago."

Addison felt her eyes burning.

"A few days ago she showed up here."

Addison walked over to her desk to take a tissue out of her drawer.

Derek stepped closer to Kevin.

"She told us who it was."

Kevin nodded.

"And now you need me to get to them?"

"Not exactly." Derek exclaimed.

"We need your advice."

Kevin frowned.

"Lily has been through so much. We don't want her to go through everything again when she has to testify." Derek explained their concern.

"There might be another way." Kevin told them.

"What?" Addison's voice was hoarse from crying.

"When the police finds enough evidence at their place, it would be enough for a trial."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

Kevin nodded.

"I'll ask some people at the station and the court but I'm pretty sure."

Kevin turned to the door.

"I'm getting back to you when I know more."

Derek walked over to Addison and took her in a deep embrace.

"It's gonna be alright."

Addison nodded against his shoulder, tears starting to run down her face again.

XxX

In Violet's office Lily was still kneading her hands.

"Can you promise me not to tell my parents what happened to me?"

Violet nodded.

"This will stay between the two of us."

"Thanks." Lily gave a shy smile.

"What else happened?"

Violet wasn't sure if pushing her was the right tactic but since she didn't know Lily at all she had to find out.

Lily exhaled deeply.

"The next day they brought me out of the basement for the first time. I got a tour around the house and they called it my "new home". That was when I realized those people were nuts. I had a home. A lovely home with loving parents. I tried to run away right on the first day but they got me and I landed in the basement again. I tried it several more times but after a while I just gave in. I gave up on my old life. I gave up on my parents. It was easier to take it this way."


End file.
